<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have some respect for your elders, brat! by Lucynda_Raciak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214502">Have some respect for your elders, brat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak'>Lucynda_Raciak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from the Old World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad I don't care you are fighting an Admiral my friend have a birthday party, Garp and sheer insanity, Garp being a great dad, Garp cannot be controlled, Gen, Monkey D. Family having their priorities stright!, Orion crew being as insane as Garp, Roger was seen nearby? I need to find him!, Sakazuki is traumatised, Sengoku the Gold Goat, Silly little Zetty, Tsuru the Lapis Eagle, Zephyr just became an Admiral, Zephyr might be 32 but Garp is 4 years older so he's a senpai!, Zephyr really think he can control Garp, Zephyr the Orchid Wolf, Zephyr's inner animal is a peacock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zephyr is really naive if he thinks that now, when he’s an Admiral, he can control Garp.<br/>Headcanon: There was a time where some people thought they can make Garp do ANYTHING.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akainu | Sakazuki Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Black Arm Zephyr | Z, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Kong, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Orion crew, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Sengoku The Buddha, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Tsuru, Sengoku the Buddha &amp; Tsuru &amp; Kong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from the Old World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have some respect for your elders, brat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One Piece:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS, BRAT!</b>
</p>
<p>The stories from the Old World series</p>
<p>
  <em>by Lucynda Raciak</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<h1>
  <b>| Have some respect for your elders, brat! |</b>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>"I'm starting to think we need to invest in some sunglasses." said Sengoku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe you might be right." muttered Fleet Admiral Kong as he watched Zephyr perform a speech. Only a few weeks ago 32-year-old Zephyr the Black Arm was promoted to the position of an Admiral and gained the title of Orchid Wolf. Sengoku was quite sure the man hadn't stopped smiling ever since. It came to the point that he started to emit a light of happiness wherever he went. It was blinding. Yes, sunglasses were the right idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, the man was an excellent marine and was doing the work for ten. He always gave the reports and paperwork on time and his capture to escape pirates rate was equal to 97:3. The only time the man failed was when he encouraged the likes of Edward Newgate or Charlotte Linlin which was understood. Those two and the other members of Rocks Pirates Coalition were monsters. Fleet Admiral Kong hoped for the day the group ate itself from the inside. Pirates were selfish human beings after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Five Stars were working on a strategy that would strengthen the might of the Navy on the sea and were currently looking for logia devil fruits to help with the firepower. Of course, their morales were still excellent when most of their strongest fighters were non-devil fruit powerhouses. Zephyr was an illustrious example.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was quite lucky to get the position. The Five Stars were all really hoping to get Garp to agree and finally became an Admiral. With no luck. The man was one terrifying force of nature to the point when even Newgate was once traumatised by the sheer insanity Garp could bring into battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Konggy!" Everyone in the room looked at Garp who didn't care that he was disturbing the meeting with his loud booming voice. "Why did they choose the nickname 'Orchid Wolf' when Zet's inner animal is a peacock? With all this parading I cannot believe he didn't unfold his plume yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, the whole room was dominated by the laughter of the lower-ranking members. Sengoku, Tsuru and Kong could barely stop themselves from following and breaking into giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vice Admiral!" shouted Zephyr. He was so embarrassed his face almost matched his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, Zet, you went full magenta! I'm impressed!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is completely outrageous!" the Admiral continued "You interrupt an important meeting-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not that important. Who even cares about the new Celestial Dragons' spending budget anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-with your rude comments-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just pointing out, Zet, don't put your feathers in a twist!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-and now you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this exact moment a young, teenage marine entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse my intrusion!" said the young boy "The 31 Branch called. Gold Roger was-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ROGER!" yelled Garp completely ignoring still fuming Zephyr. He crossed the whole conference room in a second and grabbed the young marine "Come with me, boy! You'll tell me where that son of a sea witch is!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And exited by breaking the wall along with a freaked out boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the third wall this week." said Tsuru. "You think he's going to do this more often?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's Garp." Kong rolled his eyes "Of course he is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is going to be a gigantic pain in the ass." said Sengoku knowing full well that his best friend wasn't going to stop his new favourite way of entering and exiting even if he was told to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting ended soon after. Everyone was distracted and giggled too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A still fuming Zephyr went towards the table his fellow Admirals were sitting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry, Fleet Admiral, sir!" he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kong needed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Yes, Zephyr was an excellent marine but he was way too strict.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you already, Zephyr that you can call me by my name already."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't dare to do so, sir! The chain of command-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes we get it." Kong really hoped Zephyr would stop doing that in the years to come or he swears he's going to make him with every decision making power he possesses. "Anyway, Garp behaviour-" he really wanted to add 'as hilarious and mood running as it was' but unfortunately he shouldn't really show his bias at work "-was not your doing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's right Zephyr." agreed Tsuru as she hid her smile behind a teacup. "Garp is Garp whenever we like it or not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Lapis Eagle, you shouldn't excuse that... that rude man!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really, Zephyr, what are you going to do about it?" asked Sengoku. He knew Garp since he was a Warrant Officer and he knew perfectly well how futile was trying to reason with his best friend who had a head filled with insane ideas only. The first time he met Garp he was sure the man was a pirate in disguise and he was ready to unmask a poorly hidden spy inside their ranks. Nutjob through and through and Sengoku wouldn't have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With all due respect Gold Goat but I'm going to show him that now when I'm an Admiral things will have to change."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Sure you will.' the other three thought at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I simply cannot allow this behaviour to continue!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you'll have to for another few weeks since it seems that Garp just set sail." said Tsuru as she saw Garp's personal ship sailing away. She knew the idiot was eager to fight something and he hated spending time at Marineford but this must be his new record. It only took him what? 15 minutes to get his boys up and ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, Garp's platoon was just as insane and danger-happy as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he even fill out the forms! Always acting without any jurisdiction-" Zephyr got back to his rant about Garp.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sakazuki did not know what the hell was he doing on a ship of Garp freaking Fist. He was only supposed to inform the higher-ups about the Gold Roger and go back to his job at the archives. He hoped Ms. Holls wasn't going to murder him when he returns... probably in a few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goddammit! The Vice-Admiral had better vouch for him or his future marine career was going to be over!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you're the boy our boss kidnapped!" he heard the voice yelling from above. He looked up only to see a young man jump from the top of the mainmast. He felt the heart jump to his throat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh god, he’s dead!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only for the marine to be stopped just above the ground by the set of ropes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sub, kiddo! I'm Capuchin, nice to meet ya!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man, Capuchin, was wearing dark shorts and an open marine uniform shirt. He was barefoot and overly looked more like a pirate than a marine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um... I'm Sakazuki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice, can I call you Zuki?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to respond 'no' but the man never let him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent! We need to get along well, little Zuki since you're going to spend at least a week here with us. Once the boss sets a target he doesn't stop till he reaches it and when it comes to Roger-" he waved his hand "It's like the bastard doesn't want to get caught or something!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakazuki really wanted to point out that yes, a pirate probably didn't want to get caught by a marine but what does he know, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Capuchin opened his mouth again but was interrupted by two men coming their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop bothering the kid, Capuchin, and get on the nest!" barked the shorter man in a mafioso hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Lieutenant!" Capuchin laughed and pulled on one of the ropes that seemed to suddenly get the life on its own and send him flying up to the top of the mast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on kid. The boss might have taken you with us, knowing him without your consent, but that doesn't mean you'll get nothing to do. From now on you answer to us, Lieutenant Bogard and Captain Kadir Hadid." he said pointing at the big, muscled dark-skinned man next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes sir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakazuki didn't yet know it was going to be the worst 3 weeks of his life.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The moment Orion drew up to the shore of Marineford a 13-year-old kid ran down the gangplank and as far away as it was humanly possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye little Zuki, we will miss ya!" yelled Capuchin behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you'll visit us again, lad!" he heard the voice of Captain Hadid and speeded up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Like hell!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he was going to spend EVEN one more second with that fucked in the head bunch of lunatics! He would rather die at the hand of bloodthirsty pirates, thrown to the shark-like sea kings then swim on Orion EVER again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice kiddo, I hope he'll stay like this." said Rat as he looked at the running boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," agreed Aslanbek, Orion’s navigator and cartographer. "It would be a shame if he became some Absolute-Justice-Bullcrap adherent-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-oh"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it doesn't even sound like Mr. Sengoku."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Poor boss. He was always misunderstood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then again what can they even do to our Vice Admiral?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kadir's right. He's THE boss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, isn't it our new Admiral the Orchid Peacock?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Poor guy is going for a rude awakening."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there Zet! How was your day?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have absolutely enough of your behaviour Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, did you hold it inside for the last 3 weeks? Don't you know it's unhealthy? All this stress must be bad on your heart!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your complete lack of respect towards the rules is abhorrent!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Abhorrent is that tie of yours. Really, pink with red spots? To a violet suit?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your-”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Your bet, how long will it take for Zephyr to blow?” Kong asked Sengoku as he looked at the commotion forming on the main plaza. The two together with Tsuru were sitting in an East Tower, drinking tea. It was a wonderful pastime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you from personal experience that the more stressed you are the faster you lose it.” said Sengoku and took a bite of his favourite rice crackers. “If I was in his place… 5 minutes I guess? Tho I would probably lose it immediately if Garp told me that he was let’s say... hiding a child of a criminal or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but that’s you.” muttered Kong “I’m giving him half a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going with 1 and a half.” said Sengoku “We need to support our fellow colleague.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both wrong. 3 seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Tsur, that’s just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you won, what do you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making me a tiramisu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought it was going to be hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ingredients include: Crimson Island whisky, Efadica coffee, Sixis Bird eggs, Sphinx mascarpone, Gekkota ladyfingers, Waterwheel sugar and Galing cocoa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to bankrupt us, woman!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Garp knew there was going to be a fight the moment he saw Zephyr’s right arm twitch. A second later the man let out a battle scream and his hand was coated with Atrament Haki. The famed Black Arm technique collided with Garp's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or it would if Garp couldn’t look a few seconds into the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garp took a step away and got ready. Future vision, as any Observation Haki was worth nothing if your opponent was fast enough and when it came to Zephyr he was more or less equal with Garp on that field. One of not many. He knew he needed to be in a position. Not to mention that dodging all of Admiral’s attacks would look bad in the eyes of young marines and the higher-ups would definitely force him to take the promotion just to strengthen the morals. And he REALLY didn’t want to be an Admiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zephyr charged at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Right hood!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garp laughed. He was going to have the time of his life! He was going to teach this little shit to respect his elders!</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dragon woke up to the sound of carnage. He rolled his eyes. Was his dad still fighting the Orchid Peacock guy? One would have thought that after 4 days of straight beating crap out of each other they would get bored or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to come back home. Dad suddenly decided to take him on a 'little trip’ and took him to Marineford. He wanted to introduce Dragon to his friends and show him a bit of the world. And torture him with his Fist of Love of course. Then suddenly Roger was seen nearby and dad being dad decided to change plans and chase after the pirate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cool guy to be honest. Who would have thought that pirates were such fun? Maybe he should rethink the marine career and become a criminal. But was it really a good idea? More Fist of Love sounded like a lot of pain in the ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though he was so bored! For the last few weeks, he at least had Zuki to spend his time with. The guy was funny and they were the same age. The weird thing is that he ran away the moment Orion drew up to Marineford. Truly bizarre, he barely got any Fists of Discipline to his head. Truly a weird guy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His musing was stopped when Orion started shaking as if it was hit by a storm. Dragon walked on the main deck to find someone from the crew. His dad’s platoon members were doing their duties despite the raging havoc on the main plaza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Bogard!” he called the lieutenant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think dad is going to be busy much longer?” he asked, “My friend back home is going to have a birthday and I can’t miss it.” He was quite nervous. If he was late Maggie would be furious with him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would have to tell him. Then he probably finished beating the crap out of Admiral. It’s not as if he’s even trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, I’ll tell him!” he smiled and ran to the boardside “DAD!” he yelled, making the marine hero look at his son completely ignoring the still furious Admiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT IS IT, SON?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAGGIE IS HAVING A BIRTHDAY PARTY AND WE NEED TO GO BACK TO DAWN OR I’LL BE LATE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, NO PROBLEM!” he yelled back and showed him the thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING! YOU’RE FIGHTING ME!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the exact moment when Garp punched Zephyr right in the face slamming the Admiral to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, little Zetty but my son needs to go home for a birthday party. I don’t have time to play with you anymore.” After that, he turned away on his heels and went back on the Orion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took the lower ranking marines a couple of hours before they closed their jaws.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I gave our previous-gen Admirals titles:<br/>Zephyr is Orchid Wolf (Ranrou)<br/>Tsuru is Lapis Eagle (Ruriwashi)<br/>Sengoku is Gold Goat (Kinyagi)</p>
<p>The story takes place some 42 years ago and 4 years before God Valley incident. The ages go like this:<br/>Zephyr: 32<br/>Garp: 36<br/>Sengoku: 37<br/>Tsuru: 34<br/>Kong (fan-estimated): 42<br/>Dragon and Sakazuki: 13</p>
<p>The places Tsuru wanted the ingredients for hardcore best-in-the-world tiramisu:<br/>Crimson Island (whisky) - headcanon homeisland of Shanks where you can get one of the best alcohols in the world.<br/>Efadica (coffee) - an island on South Blue.<br/>Sixis (eggs) - an island where Ace meet Masked Deuce. In the manga version, they were attacked there by gigantic carnivorous birds.<br/>Sphinx (mascarpone) - Whitebeard's homeisland so you can imagine how hard would it be to get there...<br/>Gekkota (ladyfingers) - headcanon capital of Gekkota Kingdom in Gecko Archipelago (Usopp's and Yasopp's homeisland) I actually created a map of this place. I'll probably make some Tumblr page where I'll post this stuff and other of my headcanon locations :D<br/>Waterwheel (sugar) - a place on Fishman Island<br/>Galing (cocoa) - in will appear in the 4'th chapter (I'll post it soon) of my other story "Demon from the pits of hell"</p>
<p>Tell me if you would like to see more of old-gen stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>